


Needles

by Suharu



Series: AkiHaru Drabbles [1]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Why Are They Horny All The Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suharu/pseuds/Suharu
Summary: Haruki had every right to be worried and even felt that his usual twitchiness he usually hated could be excused here. How did he even get to the point of having those cold, metal forceps clutching his right nipple? On top of that, the one holding the offensive tool was no other than the single person he trusted with his life.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Series: AkiHaru Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019520
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Needles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalady/gifts).



> Special thanks to metalady for providing me with much needed piercings information!

Haruki had every right to be worried and even felt that his usual twitchiness he usually hated could be excused here. How did he even get to the point of having those cold, metal forceps clutching his right nipple? On top of that, the one holding the offensive tool was no other than the single person he trusted with his life.

“That’s a cute little beauty mark you’ve got there!” Akihiko remarked as he leaned in his chair to take a closer look.

“Don’t stare! J-Just _please,_ get it over with!” the bassist closed his eyes and held his breath, the bed he was sitting on made it harder to follow instructions of staying still.

If he had to pinpoint one incident that might’ve led him to this sorry state, he’d say it was what could be described as innocent enough cuddling, a few hours ago. Head on his boyfriend’s broad shoulder, the bassist’s mischievous fingers found the little metal nipple-ring, absentmindedly flipping it from side to side, marveling in the beauty of its glimmer in the soft dusk’s light.

“How come you’ve got so many piercings, aren’t they pricey?” Haruki tried to sound as matter-of-factly as he could, masking that he was itching to bring it up for a while now. Since they started dating, he came to discover a few unforeseen metal pieces in quite unexpected places.

“Hmm, let’s see…” The blonde’s look wandered as he was reminiscing “It was just after high school, about the time when…” he hesitated for a moment, “When I had to make it on my own. An acquaintance offered me an easy job at her parlor, taught me a few simple techniques, the aftercare; soon enough I was responsible for most of the piercings there, as she was focusing on tattoos.” He pointed to his lip “She did insist to demonstrate on me though, this was the first one she gave me.”

Haruki reached with his hand, carefully caressing the jewel. “Did it hurt?”

“Some of them did, but nothing terrible. In fact, the more it hurt, the more I wanted to get another one. Weird, isn’t it?”

“You didn’t strike me as a masochist.” Haruki teased.

“It’s just a different kind of pain, one I can handle well.” Akihiko smiled at him “In total she gave me all thirteen of my piercings in a span of two months, before expanding her business and going abroad.”

“Oh, so she gave you all of your piercings? Even the… You know…” Haruki cast a meaningful look to his crotch area.

“Yes, even than one Haru, we were just coworkers, don’t pout.” He ran his fingers between the silky hair strands of his lover.

“Well, maybe I’ll get a nipple piercing as well then. Always liked the look of them.” The brunette sulked further.

“Are you sure about it, Haruki? The aftercare for this one is a bitch, and the healing takes a while as well.”

“Yes, my mind is completely set, I’m going to get it.”

“Okay then, if you’re so sure, how about I give it to you? I still have all the needed equipment.”

And so, some undeciphered screeches from the bassist’s side, and buckets of undeniable persuasiveness from the drummer’s later, Haruki found himself in a helpless, topless position, cursing himself and the whole universe that was undeniably responsible for sending this smug looking devil his way.

Of course he couldn’t just quickly pierce it either, no way. As the blonde bastard was stripping him naked, he paused at the nipple area, taking it into his mouth, circling his Goddamned pierced tongue all around it, before biting it softly.

Akihiko’s excuse for the act was somewhere along the lines of that he’s going to miss this particular nipple for months now, and also the fact he didn’t want to _ever_ make it feel neglected, the poor thing. Haruki on the other hand was just certain that he was trying to prolong his suffering.

“Haruki, are you with me?” The blonde looked at him with a mix of amusement and pity, finally bringing him back to the present moment “I’m not trying to be mean.”

“Yeah right, so the abuse of my chest and the over-the-board rubbing of alcohol there were completely necessary.” he scoffed.

“So, me not wanting to risk an infection is bullying now” He shrugged, completely ignoring his boyfriend’s legitimate first point. “Come on now, take a deep breath.”

Contemplating his life choices, the brunette obliged and felt a sharp, piercing sensation, not as terrible as he thought it would be though, he dared to look down at the gauge needle, catching a glimpse of it just for a moment before the skillful hands pulled it away, leaving a little plastic probe in its place. “You’re quite good at it!” the brunette exclaimed as the sweet feeling of relief washed over him.

“Yeah, I’ve been praised for my penetrations skills before” he winked at him, making Haruki go red in the face. “Now just hold on a second…” the blonde clipped the catheter at its edges and then swiftly slipped the metal rod in as the plastic came out. “There you go!” he adjusted the little screwball on. “Now you’ll think of me every time you look yourself in the mirror!”

“Of course, there had to be a secret agenda.” The brunette couldn’t hide his smile anymore “Maybe now you could go easier with the marks you leave all over me then?”

“Hmm, let’s think about that…” the blonde relocated himself onto the bed, his lips getting closer, an arm sneaking around the bare waist of his lover’s “Yeah, no…” he whispered against the neck’s hot skin “You’re just so _sweet_ , who could ever resist that.” He gently nibbled.

“Ah-Aki!”

“Mmm, yes baby, that voice of yours gets me so hard.” He let his other hand wander along his lover’s pecs “Might’ve also been your new piercing though.” He went around, careful not to bother it. “Say, how about your give me one as well?”

“I’d love that, but some other time.” The brunette spoke softly “You said ‘who could ever resist’ so for now please, stop resisting.”

“Well then,” the blonde chuckled “don’t mind if I do!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a little thread on Twitter before I completely get swallowed by exams, but I thought I'd start a series of AkiHaru drabbles here as well, so here you go, hope you enjoyed it at least a little ^^
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TehAlex3)!


End file.
